Lustful experiment
by WhatOnEarthIsThis
Summary: While wandering through Valoran, a little girl found what seemed to be an alien being that desired to have... a delicate experiment with her. Rated M for sexual content. One-shot


"As three purple lights, apparently hovering on space, appeared in front of the little girl, as her heartbeat and spirit rose and lowered in an erratic motion, trying to set themselves in a point but never reaching it, Annie wondered, with fear and curiosity, what could those small floating lights be. Stories of similar lights appearing and taking away children or even adults ran like fire in gasoline in Runeterra, and even though the Grey Order ignored such new events that had befallen the continent, the bosom-less girl stood static, as if time and space had frozen for everything but her and the lights.

Three tentacles, large ones with small electrical currents running through them, like micro thunderstorms, appeared out of the bushes, as purple as the lights, as the monster, unknown to the Dark Child's eyes, appeared, his central orb, eye-like and purple, focusing on the whole being of the Hastur's inheritor. Time had stopped ticking, and nothing would make it wind back to normality as the three extensions of the Vel specimen moved towards the little girl, eager to obtain knowledge without any care for consequences or morals.

No magic would've compensated for the slow reflexes that Annie had as her arms were held up, taking her into the air as the eye searched her body for anything, looking for something that could or could not be there. Tibbers being in the ground, alone and without anything to teleport him into the girl's hand, she could do nothing as small electrical shocks burned her slightly in the arms, leaving small dots smelling of burnt meat on the superior members of her body. The knowledge searcher would not stop at that, and orders overwhelmed the small sense of morality he had acquired being on a foreigner planet.

–"Specimen seems to be a child, yet I feel an unhuman strength on this organic vessel. Must explore it further without killing… her or him, whatever."

Slowly going inside a cave, the green eyes adjusted to the low lighting that irradiated from the only physically organic parts of Vel'Koz, and saw how it left her above a solid but not smooth surface, which she felt was cold and sterile. Echoes spreaded through the place just like the passively aggressive eye that penetrated her soul and seemed to watch her interior, or so at least Annie felt. Adrenaline rushed through her body, especially in the lower half, as the tentacles slowly crept towards her body, but whatever little substance still resided passively in her body remained hidden as the alien being retracted of her, seeing the electrical currents, purple lightning, stopping to emanate, and instead apparently just hovering above her, like a broken fan, like a guardian angel to protect her from all evil. Weird feelings, peaceful ones, befell her heart, and so the underage girl took a small nap.

Lights went off instantly as her eyes, sleepy still, opened and couldn't see a thing in the cave that seemed like nothingness. Rising the superior half of her body, a metallic reflection, barely visible, stood in front of her, like the armor of a dead, abandoned warrior, and, without Tibbers or her senses active as they should, three metallic, phallic-like tentacles reached towards her, two of them pushing her body towards the rock "bed" where she stood, as the third one hovered over her chest, and slowly went below her superior clothes, and swiftly, as a knife through butter, the clothes teared, revealing her bosom (or what could be considered like that, seeing as her chest was barely developed, just starting puberty).

The screams for help, which no one but Vel'Koz would've heard, irritated him, and without letting go even one inch of the human's body, the rising tentacle, which now took her whole arm, inserted itself into the mouth of Annie, as the only sounds left were the breathing and the small thunderstorm that plagued its body. Rape was the only way to define the act, and even at her young age, it was not unheard of her the stories of cruel humans, defiled ones, condemned, becoming unstoppable and relentless as their corruption spreaded through the wombs of innocent girls, impurifying them and leaving them pregnant… yet this wasn't a human, or so she thought before the defiling began.

-"Subject seems to have feminine body qualities. Trying to see response on her bust to stimulation."

Electrical shocks ran through the being of Vel'Koz, trespassing his vessel, running through the extensions and ending on the phallic-like pointy ends of the tentacles, running through her breasts. A moaning, of pure pain, ran through her body, twitching and arching the small spine on her back along with her inner being, and as darkness befell her eyes, a scream was made by her, one with such a strength it could be heard around 200 meters around her. It didn't matter, though, for the cave was deep enough to never allow any cries for help or mercy to be heard by anyone else.

A tentacle, the superior one, decided that being in silence is the best way to realize these experiments, and so, silence was made. Annie's throat, now occupied by the tentacle and feeling pain and soreness, could not mutter a single sound other than her breathing, which was as erratic as it could be. The vessel's extensions ran through her stomach and chest, not leaving a single part unexplored as the organic girl suffered.

–"Hmm, not enough tests to confirm feminity or masculinity. Commencing removement of lower half clothes."-

The green eyes opened wide without any answer for the cold, menacing eye that hovered in the ceiling.

The clothes disappeared, showing a bare, small vulva, her opening concealed by her lips; the little girl's innocence wasn't designed to be eliminated this fast, and yet, the tentacles started to analyze her feet, slowly moving to the north of her body. Humidity was present in a massive quantity in the girl's cheeks, especially in her eyes, for the shameful activity that she would be forced to participate in. Mentally, she tried to think of anything else, wanted to do anything but this, she didn't want it like this, not like this, not like this!

"Feminity confirmed. Exploring reproductive apparatus of the female."

Metal penetrating the tightness of the vagina, expanding it and tearing it slightly, blood running through the openings in the birth canal that now lost its virginity to a foreigner, unloving monster. Muted still, the green eyes that popped out, seemingly begging for mercy towards the knowledge-seeker, kept their humidity. Koz made a mental note, "seemingly human females don't want to be explored without their will." Still, its three extremities explored her body, finding the cervix, womb and even the Fallopian tubes, along with the ovaries. Pain, pure pain ran through the organic being of the little girl as the tears stopped, trying to conserve all the energy she would need to endure what would be a marathonic odyssey through her body.

"Womb found. Seems that it will soon be able to function as a vessel for human babies. Testing ability to reproduce with other specimens." This was what Vel'Koz wanted from the beginning: to prove the ability for his species to reproduce with other ones that existed in Runeterra. If possible, it thought, a new era of knowledge would spread in this world, and maybe from here other universes, planets, galaxies could be contacted. The ramifications seemed endless, and so this was the chance to prove his hypothesis.

The sore-throated girl's silenced screams ran through her body when the tentacle that had taken her innocence and virginal blood now thrusted inside her, not only creating a pain in the dry, tight, not ready vagina, but also defiling even her mind, corrupting it and making her feel extremely ashamed by this act, like it was the fault of Annie for happening this in the first place, even though she was just wandering through what was considered a safe zone. As the phallic shape raped her body, passiveness wandered and filled her soul, with the knowledge that nothing good would happen if she tried to resist these experiments.

"Reproduce with other specimens" was a weird term, which as far as she knew only meant coitus… at least that would be all that the alien wanted, right? The menacing eye watched her twitching body from the pain, as if he enjoyed to dominate and to make them suffer. "Subject seems to have subdued to my will. This'll make the experiment easier for me." A faster thrusting, along with the small currents of electricity that surrounded the tentacle, stimulated with pure pain the inner being of Annie, and even the occasional touch to the still-undeveloped in its totality clit felt more painful than pleasurable.

As the lustful act seemed to arrive to an end, she felt where her ovaries were being examinated, but made no sound or resistance. Bad vibes seemed to surround the act as one of the most taboo activities was consummated in its completeness: the defiling of an innocent girl, not even having started her puberty, along with a tentacle, an alien monster. Nothing was felt inside her cervix or womb for a moment, which made her wonder if semen was supposed to be felt, until something penetrated the womb… at least, it was gently, she thought while still sobbing. "Test started. I'll be back in three months, little girl. What is your name, by the way?" The eye now seemed to adopt a passive stance, like he was meditating and trying to be empathic with her.

Whatever Annie tried to declare to the monster that had just fertilized her womb was lost amidst the tiredness and pain that ran through her being, still the scars pulsating droplets of blood to remind her of what she just lost that day (or night?). What seemed to be a hallucination, before closing her eyes, was the alien taking her in its tentacles…

The sky was clear. The sun still shined as always, reminding everyone of the blessings of it. The trees and the road still existed, guiding the lost ones to safety, and Annie stood in the middle of it, confused and bewildered. Everything that covered her body now was back on, just as she had it, Tibbers still at her left side, and even the pain and dry tears were gone from her body and soul, and yet… something felt bad. Was this just a cruel, macabre hallucination by some twisted dark demon? Seeing no proof of what happened in the cave, she kept going to her home, now taking care to never become confused ever again.

Meanwhile, Vel hovered discreetly behind the trees, seeing the corrupted girl running happily to her hometown. "Test subject seems to still be normal. Still, I have to see if the experiment was a success." With nothing else to do, the Void being moved towards her, hidden, hoping for the seed of his lust to fertilize her and to make this world a better place for humans and the Void.


End file.
